Mobile subscribers want access to the Internet at home, work, and hotspots, among other places. Mobile subscribers also expect the same quality of experience and access to the same services regardless of access location. At the same time, there is a mobile data surge that is placing strains on macro radio resources. These are some of the factors promoting expanded service offerings over multiple new unsecure, untrusted access networks, such as broadband DSL, fiber to the home, high-density events, or cable broadband networks, using technologies such as Wi-Fi® wireless networking technology.
Mobile subscribers are also seeking non-Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) and/or non-Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) access to telecommunication services over untrusted Wi-Fi access points. This access enables mobile subscribers to connect their non-UICC and non-SIM card devices to avail services. Use of non-UICC and non-SIM card access to telecommunication services may increase call setup times and operator capital expenditures as mobile subscribers utilize these services more often.